


惩

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 勿上升这次的小刘不温柔有少量捆绑、刮体毛描写，介意者慎
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 12





	惩

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升  
> 这次的小刘不温柔  
> 有少量捆绑、刮体毛描写，介意者慎

“但是什么？你再说一遍？”

刘昊然显然已经生气了，他挺直脊背拧紧眉头，瞪眼怒视对面正低头抠弄手指的男孩，难以置信的语气里透着一股焦躁。

沉默了几秒，吴磊清清嗓耐着性子重复刚才的话：“……快杀青了，但是他们商量后想再加一场吻戏。对手戏那位没意见，我…”

“你就同意了。”刘昊然冷冷地打断他。

吴磊徒然攥紧的手把衣服都揪出了褶皱。

快一个月没见。清闲的午后，熟悉的小窝，微波炉还在勤奋运作。到家后衣服都没来得及换先到厨房讨个温暖缠绵的拥抱，充完电在桌前坐下，他们正要一起敲定晚上准备看的电影。

可现在，对面那张朝思暮想的脸上，原本温柔的神情因为他几分钟前漫不经心的一句话完全冷却，换上了一种冷漠疏离的表情——本来不该是这样的。

吴磊的大脑空白一片，他很少见刘昊然这个样子。鲜有的那几次动怒无外乎都是他超负荷运转自己的身体以至于积劳成疾，刘昊然在心疼自责埋怨多重情绪的联合作用下才忍不住发了火，只是那样的怒气稍纵即逝，很快就被关怀和怜惜代替。他一直被刘昊然下意识地宠着宝贝着，早已习惯了男朋友温柔体贴的样子。

细细想来，刘昊然因为别的原因跟他瞪眼，今天可能是第一次。

掩饰住惊诧勉强维持着面上的平静，吴磊心底悄悄升起一阵酸涩——为了早日达到给自己定下的目标，他愿意在身体力行的情况下倾尽可能把分配到的角色饰演到极致，别说吻戏，再高难度的动作戏他都愿意接受挑战大胆尝试，他原本以为和他一样身为完美主义者的刘昊然是最能理解他的。

想到这儿反而委屈起来，他还没说完到时候具体会不会借位其实有待商榷，只是提个话头刘昊然就像个被踩了尾巴的猫，如此过激的反应不免让他有些失望。

多日不见，天知道我腾出这些时间有多艰难。你就为这点事要跟我置气？

吴磊索性赌气把剩下半截话吞进了肚子。

见吴磊没有要否认的意思，刘昊然深呼吸几下闭上眼，再睁眼时已经能做到平静开口：

“你过来。”

与语气大相径庭的是近乎粗暴的动作，刘昊然拉着吴磊的胳膊站起来，不等他站稳就扯着他往浴室走。吴磊一路被他拽得踉踉跄跄。那一点苦涩的暗波被油然而生的惊惧撞击得支离破碎，不好的预感快速占据了头脑，他真的有点害怕了。

吴磊被摔到墙上，刘昊然把人禁锢在他的怀抱和瓷砖之间。这个姿势压迫得吴磊不得不屈膝站立，于是他整个人都被笼罩在对方的身形之下。空气中的危险因子不安躁动，随便一个火星都有燎原之势。

“你以为我不知道你那个本子，嗯？剧情就迫切到非得来出吻戏才能继续推动？他妈的就是想播出时博眼球霸热搜！你到底懂不懂？”

问责裹挟着怒气劈头盖脸朝吴磊砸来，震得他头盖骨都隐隐作痛。最后几个字却饱含轻蔑轻轻吹在耳边，吴磊看着近在咫尺的脸上露出嘲讽的神情，顿时心生不满。

“我当然知道。”他慢慢朝一侧歪头，与此同时挑衅似的抬了下眉毛，唇边甚至挂上一抹轻挑的笑。

刘昊然耐心全无，头上青筋跳动，气极反笑，他满不在意地摇摇头。顷刻后那声轻笑就消逝在危险暧昧的氛围里，他蹙眉眯眼，盯着怀里不要命似的一次又一次挑战他极限的小孩。

“也好，不如你提个议，干脆把床戏也办齐了呗。好玩儿了刺激了热度也上去了。”说着就动手褪下吴磊的外套，接着去拽他的裤腰。

“闭嘴！！你疯了！！干什么你松手！”

哎，终于急了。

刘昊然搂住腰把人扛起来放进浴缸，自己踏进去一只脚，取下浴架上的长毛巾把吴磊的手扳到身后缚住，撤身时顺势一把扒下他的裤子，把掉落的拖鞋也捞出来随手一扔。

整个过程吴磊当然不可能如同一只待宰羊羔，只是他的挣扎在刘昊然的桎梏下尽数成了竹篮打水。这家伙的反应速度和下手力道跟他的模样身材严重不符。

最后，大尾巴狼钻进浴缸，压制住不安分的腿一屁股坐上去，双手按住吴磊的肩。

“这床戏呢，要露的地方就得弄干净了，你说是不是？”

吴磊急红了眼，喘着气骂刘昊然神经病失心疯禽兽龌龊令人作呕——颠过来倒过去就这几句，小孩单纯可爱修养极高，再脏点儿的不会了。

刘昊然坐在他身上，每一下挣动都扯得肉疼。目呲欲裂地瞪着刘昊然，对方不怀好意的目光就像在凌迟他的身体，他看到他居心叵测地往他身下看。

刚才的缠斗中肢体接触过于激烈，挤着碰着下身竟然起了一点反应，此时此刻吴磊简直恨透了自己的敏感体质。

刘昊然能感受到他的窘迫难堪，他看着那双满是羞愤、水亮得发光的眼睛，伸手扯下吴磊的领带蒙上去，“不想看就别看了。”拉抻整理完毕又在他脑后打了一个漂亮的结。

粗砺的布料摩挲着吴磊的鼻梁，视线被剥夺后其他感官清晰得不像话。他听得到自己密如擂鼓的心跳，刘昊然那边窸窸窣窣的小动静也数十倍放大在耳边萦绕。

在极度的紧张和焦虑中吴磊感觉到一只沾满泡沫的手摸上他的下腹，在三角区蹭抹，打湿那里的耻毛，接着就握上他勃发的欲望。

吴磊绷紧足尖，反缚的双手忍不住抠挖身后光滑的池壁，性器上滑腻柔软的触感让他差点当场投降。头向后仰，拉出一条优美的颈线，喉结突兀地上下滑动，难受得如同万蚁噬骨。

刘昊然享受地听着吴磊难耐的低喘，细致地用泡沫浸润他下身的每一寸肌肤，把他情动不已的模样尽收眼底——小孩双颊绯红，薄唇水润，黑色的领带横在眼间平添了几分色气，蝴蝶结的尾巴在脑后轻晃，搔刮着他的心神。于是他真的受了蛊惑，跪立起身，凑近去舔吻他的喉结，单手解起衬衣上的纽扣。

吴磊腿上一轻，他立刻要抬腿去顶身上的人，不想小动作早已被看穿。刘昊然夹紧双膝钳住吴磊的腿，没给他再多动弹的机会。手里稍稍用力，指腹堵住铃口磨蹭打转，吴磊痉挛了两下就软了身子。

右手一刻不停地撸动揉捏，左手灵活地把松了扣子的衣衫翻开到两边，湿热的吻从脖颈滑落到胸前，舌尖在两团白嫩的果田间巡梭耕耘。他拾起一颗果实噙在齿间舔弄，含住用力吸嘬一阵，似是要榨挤出甜美的果浆才肯罢休。唇齿间不时溢出小小的吮吸声，吴磊的耳朵却像受到了什么实质性的攻击，羞红得快要滴血。

他嘴里嗯嗯啊啊含糊不清地叫唤着，不合时宜地联想到上一次分别前、两人在海鲜饭店共进晚餐的场景。

刘昊然夹起一枚小扇贝用舌尖抵住缝隙舔开，嘴唇衔住贝壳，下齿扫剐过内里的肉，吮进口中咀嚼咽下。那声音跟如今腻乎在胸前的动静如出一辙，这样想来他当下的处境也与那盘食物别无二致——现在的他可不就是个开了壳正在被人享用的扇贝么？

身体精神的双重刺激下吴磊很快就交代在刘昊然手里，后者留恋地舔舔饱满的胸肉，抬起头恶意满满地出声讽刺：  
“就这？”

直觉告诉吴磊这时候就算再急恼也不能表现出来，各方面都处于劣势，再怎么反抗都只会换来更无情的打压和讥笑。

他按耐住上涌的怒火企图服软，顺着呼吸去寻刘昊然的脸索吻，好不容易凑上去，还没碰上那对唇，刘昊然就悄然躲开。

“这会儿在惩罚你，搞清楚。”

吴磊真的生气了，他张嘴要咬人，上下齿合并发出清脆的碰撞声。

怎么就不能把你这烂人的鼻子咬下来呢？有什么毛病你要这样对我？小孩又气又委屈，泪腺就快承受不住这莫大的酸涩。

刘昊然看他只是徒劳无功地像只困兽般无能发怒，喉间不满地发出细小的呜咽，心里的不爽已经去了大半，但想要欺负他的恶劣心情仍占上风。他松开吴磊疲软的性器，摸上他的阴部，毛发都已软化，他取出刮毛刀，冰冷的刀锋咬在吴磊敏感处的皮肉上。

“别动了，刀可不长眼。”

这话很奏效，吴磊停止扑腾，紧紧咬住下唇，拼命抑制住快要涌出眼眶的泪水，周身却止不住地战栗。

刘昊然一下一下刮得慢条斯理，吴磊能感觉到那处的毛发在无声脱离，不痛不痒他却像受刑一样把嘴唇咬得失去血色。

刘昊然接下来的动作就很麻利，他收起工具，起身跨出浴缸，取下淋浴头打开开关调试好水温，把喷头对着吴磊的下体冲洗。

突如其来的水流把小孩刺激得浑身一抖，他这才发觉长时间坐在冰冷的浴缸里，凉气已经顺着裸露的肌肤侵进身体，这会儿冻得麻木的下肢在暖流的洗涤下才渐渐回温。

吴磊手还被捆着，湿了水的毛巾并没有像他想象中一样变得湿软容易挣脱，它恪尽职守地绞缠着他的手腕，带着湿水后沉甸甸的份量限制着他的行动。盛了半缸水的浴缸就像一个泥潭，缸壁滑溜得着不了力，基于此小孩几次尝试起身都以失败而告终。

“玩儿够了吧？我手都勒疼了，惩罚到位了吗？让我起来。”吴磊觉得自己还能好声好气地跟一心要折磨他的刘昊然有商有量简直就是奇迹。

喷头终于止住没完没了的哭泣，那人却迟迟没有下一步动作，也不回他的话。浴室里安静得仿佛只有他一个人。

良久，吴磊判断刘昊然已经出了浴室，他失力地笑出声。

这什么？放置play？你有种啊刘昊然，可是我不想奉陪了。

他屈起膝盖去磨蹭眼前的布料，还好领带没被绑太紧，磨了几下就松动了，吴磊在膝头蹭蹭脑袋把它挪到额间。

刘昊然立在一边冷眼旁观，在吴磊哆嗦着做完这一切、恢复视力的一瞬间展开大浴巾裹住他的上身，扯下他头上的领带，把人捞起来扛在肩上。

吴磊下身全是水，水珠争先恐后淅淅沥沥往下淌，蹭得他衣服上也满是水迹，刘昊然毫不在乎。

吴磊人都懵了，他被扛在肩头摇摇欲坠不敢多动，尖峭的肩峰硌得他肚子生疼。刘昊然满意地揉掐他水湿挺翘的臀肉，带回卧室后往床上一扔。

吴磊压着散开的浴巾陷进柔软的被褥，双手遭到挤压让他立马痛呼出声。刘昊然俯下来抽出浴巾，替他擦拭下身的水渍。

被打理过的地方皮肉柔嫩细腻，顶端泛红的性器蚕伏在上面，看上去淫靡又美丽。刘昊然低下头吻了吻那块白净光滑的肌肤，引起主人疯狂的瑟缩颤抖。

“你还要干嘛？”  
“你说呢？”

刘昊然不知从哪儿又摸出来一个黑色的眼罩，“我觉得你蒙着眼的样子比较乖。”

看上去也更好欺负。

吴磊任他摆弄，戴好眼罩后翻过身，向后举起双手，“松开。”

刘昊然从善如流地解放他的双手，揉揉充血发红的手腕，剥下湿透的衬衫，却没让他再翻过来。

他亲吻他颤栗的后背，唇瓣舌尖在脊柱沟间起伏。

裹着润滑液的指尖破开被水泡得湿软的穴口，按摸高温紧致的肠道。

吴磊趴伏着哼得断断续续，呻吟裹着粘腻的鼻音听得人心潮澎湃。刘昊然草草抽插几下就没了性子，拔出手指拉下裤子，拖着剑拔弩张的肉刃气势汹汹地侵略进去。

严丝合缝肉挤肉，被撑开的地方酸疼饱胀，吴磊疼得脸都变了形。他奋力晃动腰肢抵抗暴力入侵，被刘昊然抓紧双臀掰得更开，怒发的下身不由分说往更深处埋。

“你……你这个疯子嗯啊啊……”吴磊一口银牙咬碎。

深入到一半刘昊然停下推进，扯着湿热的肠肉缓慢动作起来。吴磊的双乳被带着在被褥上摩擦，下腹的阴茎跟着乳尖一起变硬挺立。

许久后吴磊才终于在这场单方面爽利的性爱中找到感觉，他当下就忍无可忍地放任自己沉沦下去，刘昊然研磨着他体内的那点一摆一动直把他顶上射精的高潮。

阴茎头部酥麻酸爽，颤抖着吐出大量浊液，巨大的快感把他拍击得昏昏沉沉，舒服得头皮发根都跟着放松。

刘昊然没有任何征兆就突然释放在他体内，温凉的精液喷洒在肠腔逼着他意识回笼。

五分钟不到刘昊然把吴磊翻过来，又挺起来的东西戳挤在他的腿根，对准穴口要往里进。

再次被由外到内打开，软肉殷切地含住硬挺的性器，化成黏水的润滑和刚刚内射的体液让抽插变得畅通无阻，软绵的臀肉很快就触到了刘昊然结实的胯。吴磊一边被操一边在心里吐槽这家伙的不应期简直短到人神共愤。

“拒绝他们，或者要求借位，你听到我说话吗？”

“啊？”吴磊晃了一下脑袋侧过耳，他怀疑自己听错了。

刘昊然激烈地晃动腰部把吴磊碾成一团失去自主意识的软泥。

“听到没？！听到没？！听到没！！”

他抓着精瘦的腰发了狠劲连着深顶三下，把吴磊操得呻吟都破了音，他不敢相信，自己竟然又硬了。

“唔啊，我…我知道了！慢、慢…求你别、嗯呜呜…啊……”

刘昊然称心了，挪过去和他终于被收拾得香软服帖的小朋友交换了今天的第一个吻，带着迟到的温情，轻柔又缠绵。

最后吴磊被插着射出来，刘昊然顶一下他喷一股，像被打开了什么奇妙的开关。精水已经稀薄得不成样子。

尽了，再来真的会亡。

他翘起嘴角低低地笑，就着高潮的余韵软软开口：

“我一点力气都没有了，可以帮我把眼罩拿下来了吗？”


End file.
